Pokémon Baby Blue
Pokemon Baby Blue ポケモンベイビーブルー (Pokemon beibī burū) '' '' Pokemon Baby Blue is a game in the Pokemon series and is in a new region called Ebobeba In this game it adds 100 new pokemon and 98 old ones Region Ebobeba pronounced E-bow-bee-ba is a Region the game and it adds 5 city's and 8 towns. The town's and city's names are *Erra Town (Start of Town) Bellea Town no gym Kirk City Gym leader:Kirk Type: Bon Bon City Gym Leader:Bella Type: Beview City Gym Leader: EllaRosa Type: Oceanside city Gym Leader:Oceranick Type: Elariki city Gym Leader:Tikiral Type: Bebaloba Town Gym Leader:Apikan Type: Piksanyu Town Gym Leader: Orpa Type: Niki Bay Gym Leader:Niki Type: Pitasium Town Likkoo Town Ringo Town Belchin Town Gym Leaders Bella Kirk EllaRosa Oceranick Tikiral Apikan Orpa Niki Story You start of on a screen saying "BOY OR GIRL?" and then you select A! Once you have selected BOY OR GIRL then you will appear in the Pokemon Lab, Prof. Karusama asks "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" and then you will be able to type your name. Once you have done that Prof. Karusama's son will come and say "MOM COME ON LETS GO CATCH POKEMON!!" and then Prof.Karusama asks "CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND GIVE THIS TO YOUR MOM??" and then it shows two text boxes. YES OR NO? If you pick yes then Prof.Karusama will say "GREAT" but if you say no then the Prof. Will say "PLEASE?" and then if you press no it will show the same text box over and over again. Once you have given the letter to your mom then your rival will come. If you are a boy your rival will be named Alicia, But if your a girl your rival's name will be Erick. Then Erick/Alicia will say "C'MON LETS GET ARE NEW POKEMON" Then you will walk to the lab and then Prof. Karusama will be missing and then a scientist will say "PROF.KARUSAMA WAS TAKEN BY TEAM GALAXY" (BTW if your evil team name is galaxy then tell me in the comments and i should change and thanks!!) And then your rival "_______ LETS GO FIND TEAM GALAXY!" Then you will warp to route 1 and you see two Team Galaxy grunts!! Prof.Karusama:"GET THE POKEMON FROM MY BAG AND BATTLE THOSE GRUNTS!!" and then your rival will say" YOU TAKE THAT GRUNT AND I'LL TAKE THIS ONE" and then when you beat them the Prof. will say "THANK YOU FOR SAVING LETS GO BACK TO THE LAB" and then Prof. will say "OH AND YOU CAN KEEP THAT POKEMON AND LET ME HEAL YOU" then your mom will appear in the lab and say "OH HONEY ARE YOU OKAY? YOUR RUNNING SHOES JUST CAME! HERE HAVE THEM, ______PUT ON RUNNING SHOES, WELL BYE HONEY SEE YOU LATER! LOVE YOU" and then the Prof. will say "WELL ENJOY YOUR POKEMON!! YOU CAN BEGIN YOUR JORNEY" and then your rival will say "LETS BATTLE!!!!!" and then your battle will begin and it will tell you the guides for battling. and then if you win you will just walk into route 1 wich is called Leaf pass, but if you lose then you will go back to your house and then walk to LEAF PASS. Trivia The beta of Leafien doesn't look like the final Leafien Here is a picture! In the pal version if you pick Leafien as your starter and you don't save and you pick Leafien again then you will ether get a Pidgey names A-L and if you have a name in the game M-Z then you will get beta Leafien In the rom you can open the debug menu, and if you open it then it will show three folders the sprites folder, script and the code if you open the code folder it will show the coding of the games and if you make one edit the rom could brake! In the sprites folder it shows all the sprites in the game almost like unlz.gba! The last folder witch is script , has the scripting of any text shown in the game so if you edit one script like '' That Pokemon is very rare'' and in the debug you change it to '' eat chocolate friend'' it will show eat chocolate friend in the game and thats basicly it from the debug. The code for the debug is 0010203876438927 wich can be found in the codes folder, wich ment that the debug menu was program to be in the game but was never revealed in the final game and can only be found in the rom. There were merchandise of the game before it was released. One of the merchandise was a Fierbuggy plush toy wich was 3.69 euro in Europe and is 492.40 yen in Japanese and 5 dollars in American and is 5357.00 won in Korean and is 5.28 in Australian Dollars Category:Edinemir95 games Category:Pokemon Baby Blue